Mate Chronicles: The Deep Jungle
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if the Predator wasn't just hunting? But looking for a suitable mate as well? Well, Kacela is about to find out on her mission with her squad.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story!

SUMMARY: What if the Predator wasn't just hunting? But looking for a suitable mate as well? Well, Kacela is about to find out on her mission with her squad.

Now, I don't know the direct location of Jungle but I know it takes place in Central America and I think in the Guatemala Jungle since it's known as the 1987 Guatemala Mission.

Now, I do NOT own Aliens vs Predator, just my Oc and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

 **ON A HELICOPTER**

 **1987**

"Kacela...Yo! Kacela, wake up!" A male voice yelled as the sound of rotor blades reached her ears as she awoke from her slumber.

"Ugh, What is it, Rick?" Kacela asked groggily waking up from her sleep rubbing her eyes. (Her voice actor is Joslin Reyes (Tanya Alexander) off Tomb Raider 2013)

"We're nearly there, just thought I'd give ya the heads up," Rick Hawkins said with a grin as his female friend shook her head.

Kacela, unlike other women, was not your average joe, she was 31-years-old and of African-American descent but leaned more towards American with her olive skin tone and thick build. Her height was a tall 6'10", her body was packed with toned but thick muscles and curves her chest was a nice D-sized that balanced her frame out. Her hair went past her shoulders and stopped at her breasts, her brown hair was done in a tight zigzag cornrows braid style with many ornaments weaved in. (Look at the cover for her face, hair and facial markings on her face)

Her outfit covered her body tattoos, (Look at the cover, minus the head tattoos) she got them the old fashion and painful way. Her emerald green eyes blinked as she sat up and stretched, her facial markings showed as the light hits her. The facial marks were also tattoos, she grunts while rubbing her neck.

"Hey, sleeping beauty!" Sergeant "Mac" Eliot said making Kacela chuckle as she jokingly flipped him off making Mac laugh.

"What did they pull you away from?" Blain Cooper asked while chewing his tobacco.

"I was out hunting, was about to add another skull to my wall when they tracked me down," Kacela said she was from a more modern tribe in America that lived in the Great Smokey Mountains.

Kacela was one of the elite hunters of her tribe, this was shown by her tattoos and braided hair. She huffs as the helicopter lands, not long after she became an Elite hunter she then joined the army with her childhood friend. After many battles and squads she joined Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer and his special operations squad, she reached up and put her braided hair into a ponytail.

Her outfit right now consisted of a black tank top, brown knee-length shorts and black combat boots with her army stuff in the bag on her lap. She glanced around at her team as they exited the chopper.

She jumped down and followed her friends while ignoring the wolf whistles of some rookies at the camp, she did silence a few with a glare.

Going over to the jeeps she jumped on the back, she held on as it started up and drove them towards the main area of the camp. Once there she got off and went to join her friends in suiting up, she had no idea what was going on but she was going to be prepared.

 **CHANGING ROOM**

Mac ducked a flying towel Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez sent his way while pulling his pants on, Mac sent Pancho a fake warning look making Pancho chuckle and salute back.

"You guys never change," Kacela said as she stood in only her underwear, which consisted of a black sports bra (or jogbra as their called at the time) and black underwear.

"Same to you Kacela," Billy Sole said as he tugged his shirt on.

Kacela smirks as she pulled on a fishnet long sleeved top before pulling a green T-shirt, she then pulled on her green army pants and combat boots before pulling on her army jacket and gear on. She paused in her suiting up to touch the necklace around her neck.

It was tribal in design, with three small skulls on it and brown wooden beads between them. The skull in the center was a red-tailed hawk skull and either side of it was two small peregrine falcon skulls, this necklace use to belong to her childhood friend who died saving her and a group of civilians during an ambush by enemy forces.

She keeps the necklace to honor her friend, shaking her head Kacela finished getting ready as Dutch came in to explain their new mission.

"Listen up everyone! We have a hostage situation, we have a one-day operation to get in there and rescue the hostages and get out with the hostages before any enemy back up arrives," Dutch said as Kace raised her hand.

"Yes, Kacela you can keep your trophies," Dutch said by now the whole squad was use to Kacela's tribal habits.

They mostly looked the other way if she took something from those she took down as trophies, it took a while to get use too but hey, who were they to get in between her and her sacred beliefs? Besides, she only took the skulls of worthy opponents she fought against which was rare.

Kacela lowered her arm with a smirk as she looked her weapons over, a few knives, her semi-automatic rifle, a few grenades, a machete clipped to her waist. Two knuckle dusters and her trusted compound bow and arrows, she was the team tracker alongside Billy and sniper for a reason.

She got up and pulled her backpack on with her weapons inside and followed her squad out to the helicopters, it was time to start the mission.

* * *

Done! Hope you like the prologue.

Next chapter, the squad enters the jungle and begins their mission.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter, the squad enters the jungle and begins their mission.

To the reviews!

 **Mariah** : I'm glad you like the story! Also, Kacela, Dutch, and Anna will be the only survivors I am trying to stick as close to the movie as I can while adding in my own twist to it. You'll soon see as the story goes on, also yes I am looking forward to the new Predator film even if the third act had to be completely redone from the gossip I heard about it.

 **Melikalilly** : I'm glad you love the story.

 **Cityhunterluv** : Yep! He loves him Ooman woman, I'll try and get out as many chapters as I can, also, sorry but I'm not on Intergram myself but thanks for the heads up though.

Also, I will be releasing two more Harry Potter/Aliens Vs Predator stories soon so be on the lookout for them!

And little warning! Heads up for swearing, blood, dead bodies, but you guys know the drill with Predator movies.

Now, I do NOT own Aliens vs Predator, just my Oc and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Jungle

 **HELICOPTER'S ON ROUTE**

 **INSIDE 2ND HELICOPTER**

Kacela chuckles as she sat beside Poncho in the helicopter, she was checking over her equipment as Pancho threw something at Hawkins making him catch it without looking. This made him lower his newspaper piece with a smirk making Pancho smirk back, Kacela shook her head as she put the throwing knife away on her leg.

She leaned back listening to 'Little Richard - Long Tall Sally' playing on the boombox that was in the helicopter, she glanced over at Dutch and Dillion who was looking at the mission details over. She then looked at Mac who was shaving but paused to decline some tobacco from Blain, she smirked as he tried to offer her some but she just jokingly gave him the middle finger salute making him chuckle.

He knew she hated tobacco, from chewing it to the smell of it. The only thing she put up with was Dutch's cigars, mostly because she respected him too much to tell him to shove the smoking stick where the sun don't shine.

That and he was honestly like a brother figure to her, they had shared many missions together and built up a strong bond.

She watched as Blain lowered his tobacco bag saying "Bunch of slack-jawed faggots around here! This stuff'll make you a goddamn sexual tyrannosaurus!"

He then said "Just like me," He 'wiggled' his eyebrows at Kacela making her chuckle as Pancho held his gun saying "Yeah, strap this on your sore ass, Blain,"

This got a round of laughter as Kacela pulled out a hunting knife, she checked it over to any chips and ran a finger over the edge to check the sharpness when a beep got her attention.

She put the knife away and looked at Dutch as he made a signal, Kacela nods grabbing the strap above her and turning the red lights off as Blain turned the music off. Kacela felt the helicopter hover as the door was opened, she grins seeing the jungle down below.

"Ladies first!" Pancho said making Kacela chuckle as she hooked onto the line and then descended to the ground below.

She quickly touched down and unhooked, backing up she pulled out her rifle and checked their surroundings as her teammates joined her on the jungle floor.

"Kacela, Billy, you're both on tracking!" Dutch said making the two nod as they took point with Dutch near the front of the group as the helicopters flew away.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Kacela grunts as she climbed up a tree to get a higher point of view, they had been walking for quite a bit now and the group was starting to feel the heat. Well, Kacela could feel it to a lesser degree thanks to her upbringing but even she was sweating.

She paused in her climbing to look around when something caught her eye, narrowing them she saw a downed helicopter tangled in the trees. She whistled making Dutch look up at her and she motioned up ahead, he nods before signaling to the team as she climbed down.

She quietly ran over to the downed helicopter as Dillion threw a grappling hook up, Pancho was the one to climb up and check the situation out. Kacela herself was then distracted when Billy got her attention, walking over she knelt down.

"What do you think of this?" Billy asked pointing at the markings on the ground.

"They look like drag markings," Kacela said glancing back at the helicopter before noticing the boot markings, she did a quick count to see 12 pairs each ranging from size and depth.

"12 guerrillas, they must have dragged two men from the helicopter judging by the drag patterns," Kacela muttered as Billy moved some plants aside to show a different boot print of US-issued army boots.

Kacela stood up and shared a look with Billy, something was not right here. ' _Something feels off here_ ' Kacela thought as Billy nods towards Dutch making her nod.

They went over to see Dillion, Dutch and Pancho talking. "Major!" Billy yelled getting Dutch and Dillions attention.

"There were 12 guerrillas, they took the two men from the helicopter but Dutch, there's something else here," Kacela said making Dutch confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Billy spoke up.

"Six men wearing US-issued army boots, they came in from the north and then they followed the guerrillas," Billy said as Dutch turned to Dillion.

"Mean anything to you?" He asked making Dillion look at him.

"Probably just another rebel patrol, they operate in here all the time," Dillion said as Dutch looked back at them for a moment before gesturing to go on ahead.

"Get ahead you two, see what you can find," Dutch ordered making Billy and Kacela nod as they turn and went on ahead.

After a few minutes they stopped and looked around, Kacela stood tense as Billy cut a branch(Or vine? Idk what he cut) and drank the water running through it. A smell then caught Kacela's attention, a familiar smell.

' _Wha?_ ' Kacela thought looking around before locating the source of the smell.

She moved and climbed the tree closest to them, she grunts a bit before standing on a branch with ease. She ignored the birds that flew off as she moved along the branch to the smell, the smell of rotting flesh.

She reached out and moved some leaves aside and jumped a bit when she saw three bodies hanging from ropes in the tree! She gave a startled yell alerting her team who rushed over before standing in shock at seeing the bodies, Kacela took a deep breath as she looked them over.

Each had been expertly skinned it seems, her team moved in to try and identify the bodies. She jumped down and walked over to Dutch, something was definitely not right here.

"Kacela, what's your take on all this?" Dutch asked making Kacela sigh as she glanced at the bodies.

"Those guys were done with experienced hands, the cut was clean took the skin right off the muscle," Kacela said looking at Dutch. "Whoever did this has years of hunting under her or his belt,"

"Our targets?" Dillion asked making Kacela shake her head.

"I can't say for sure for all we know they could have a hunter in the group or hired one," Kacela said as she looked around before Mac got their attention.

Looking over he had a pair of bloody dog tags on his machete which he threw at Dutch, the leader caught the dog tags and read the name making Kacela frown. Jim Hopper, she went on a mission with him once he had been a nice man. He always tried to flirt with her as a joke even if he did end up on the ground shortly afterward, she sent a silent prayer for Jim and his team.

"Mac, cut'em down," Dutch said before walking away making Kacela and Dillion follow.

"I knew these men, Green Berets out of Fort Bragg, what the hell were they doing here?" Dutch asked a little angry this made Kacela hold his shoulder to calm her soul brother down which sorta worked.

"I don't know Dutch but this is inhuman, no one told me there was an operation in this area they shouldn't have been here," Dillion said looking a little put out himself.

"Well somebody sent them," Dutch said before walking off to find Billy who was looking at the area to hopefully see what happened here.

Kacela hmms as she went back over to Mac, Pancho, and Blain as they covered the bodies, she paused when the feeling of being watched washed over her. Tensing up she looked around it felt like someone was staring at her, she looked around at the trees she could have sworn something moved in them! Of course, it could have been a bird or something else, Kacela was snapped from her searching by Dutch.

"We move, five-meter spread, no sound," Dutch ordered making everyone nod and move out.

While they walked Kacela couldn't help but notice that the feeling of being watched seemed to follow her, she felt the hairs on her neck raise once more but shook it off to focus on the mission. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and kept moving forward, she moved over to Billy who updated her on the trail they were tracking.

Unaware of the presence watching the group or to be more precise, the lone female of the group. Green eyes flashed once before following the group at a distance, a small quiet growl escaping it as it did so.

* * *

Done!

Next chapter is the camp attack!

Kacela gets some action and some new trophies.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3!

In this chapter, Kacela gets some action and some new trophies.

Also, for those who are having some trouble seeing the profile cover, I have put it up on my DeviantArt account. saberbladeprime is my account name just put Deviantart and saberblade into google and click the first link, the cover image is called 'Tribal Woman (For my Fanfic story)' I hope this helps.

And little warning! Heads up for swearing, blood, dead bodies, but you guys know the drill with Predator movies.

 **Now, I do NOT own Aliens vs Predator, just my Oc and story idea!**

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Camp Attack

 **IN THE JUNGLE**

 **AT THE ENEMY CAMP**

Kacela grunts as they finally arrived at the camp, she quickly tucked herself close to the ground and made little sound. She followed behind Dutch until he made a signal making them stop, she watched as he crawled down and began to survey the camp.

She stood tense as he pulled back before signaling them to group up, sliding down Kacela lay on her front as Dutch turned to them.

"They killed one of the hostages, we move," Dutch said making Kacela growl a bit.

"Mac, Blain, the nest, Billy, Pancho, Kacela, the guard, Hawkins, Dillion, backup. As soon as their set I hit the fuel dump," Dutch ordered making the group dispersed to carry them out.

Kacela grins as she moved with ease, she arrived at the first guard who was smoking. She held back a chuckle as she shot forward clamping a hand over the man's mouth to stop him yelling and pulled him back into the forest, he struggled for a moment as Kacela had him in a headlock.

"Nighty, night," Kacela whispered before twisting making a crack ring out as she broke the man's neck.

He went limp as she lay him on the ground, she would collect his head later. Right now the hostages came first, moving she pulled out her bow and arrows. Knotting an arrow she got ready, looking over she saw Mac and Blain take out the nest as Billy and Pancho took out the other guards.

Kacela grins as she watched Dutch sneak his way over to the fueling truck, she was a bit confused when he held up his hand to stop them. But it soon clicked when she saw him cut the belt off the fueling truck and place a remote explosive inside the truck, he then moved to the back and lifted it up before pushing it into the camp.

Dutch quickly ducked behind a tree and right as the truck crashed into a building he detonated it, this sent people flying as the explosion tore through the building.

"Showtime!" Kacela yelled as she fired her arrow hitting a man in the head as she ran and jumped down, she pulled out a hunting knife and threw it at a man trying to snipe Billy.

She then spun around and fired another arrow killing another person as she ducked a punch, smirking she high kicked him before pulling out another knife and slicing his neck open.

"Behind you!" Hawkin yells as he shot a soldier making Kacela give him a little salute in thanks.

She ran deeper into the camp putting her bow and arrows away as she pulled out a machete from her belt. She grins landing in a room with four soldiers, before they could react she stabbed a man through the chest then used him as a shield when his three buddies shot at her.

Throwing him at them she pulled out her handgun and shot the three dead, nodding she ran out to the explosions and yells. She saw two men trying to ambush Dutch, she quickly ran over stabbed the first man only to yell as the second man turned and sliced her waist making her retaliate and shot him.

"Thanks!" Dutch yelled making Kacela grin and ignore her now bleeding waist.

"Welcome brother!" Kacela yelled as she ducked some bullets.

After a few minutes, Kacela heard the gunfire grow less and less, along with the explosions. She ran over to the docks as two men were escaping, she heard a whistle from a building no doubt from Dutch, making taking out her bow and arrows again. She knotted and shot two arrows in rapid succession killing the two men, nodding she ran over to the building Dutch was in only to see him turn and knock out someone.

"Shit," Dutch cursed making Kacela look and see why.

It was a lady, Kacela frowns a bit. Why was she here in a place like this? Kneeling down she checked her over, she only had a small cut from Dutch's gun on her head.

"She'll be fine, just a small cut," Kacela said making Dutch nod.

"Mac! Any sign of the other hostage?" Dutch asked as Mac came over.

"I found the other guy, he's dead too and the guy from the chopper but if their central America then I'm a goddam china man, from the looks of it our cabinet minister was CIA," Mac said making Kacela frown and get up she walked over putting her bow and arrows away.

She winced a bit at her waist cut making her look down at herself, during the fight her waist was cut from under her right breast and stopped at the top of her left hip. Her left bicep was cut from a bullet grazing her arm, her right calf had a small shrapnel shard stuck in it. How had she not felt that?! Well, she is high on adrenaline at the moment so maybe thats why she didn't feel it?

"Another thing Major, we're lucky, other guys we waxed? Russian military advisers, something pretty big was gonna happen here," Mac said as Kacela growls.

"I don't like where this is going," Kacela said as she knelt down and pulled out the piece of shrapnel in her calf she then pulled out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the wound, she would treat it in a minute.

"Good work Mac, clear the area, no traces and get the men ready to move," Dutch said making Mac nod and head off to do as ordered.

Dutch then turned to Kacela as she stood straight, he eyed her waist wound before speaking "Kacela, tend to your wound and be ready to move,"

"Right," Kacela said as she left the hut and went to a different spot.

She set her guns and machete down while pulling out a medkit from her vest, she grunts opening it up. She pulled out some alcohol and gauzes, sighing she steeled herself and tended to her wounds.

After a few minutes of stinging and wrapping Kacela got her waist, arm, and leg wrapped up.

"Much better, now, to get my trophies," Kacela said as she put the medkit away and picked up her weapons.

 **2 MINUTES LATER**

"This place is too hot for pick up, won't touch us until we get over the border," Dutch said making Kacela glance over from her spot.

She was currently cleaning a bloody skull from one of her kills, she had 4 worthy kills in total since the other three she killed got blown up! She huffs as she pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood off the skull, so far she had gotten one trophy since getting the brain out was the hardest bit.

The 4 before her had put up a fight before dying so they were worthy, it was quite a treat for Kacela.

She saw Dutch and Billy looking over a map, most likely to find a way out. She shook her head and looked at the skull in her hand she grins and placed the skull on her belt, she was about to start on another of her kills only for Dutch to yell over.

"Kacela! We need to move, double time!" He yelled making Kacela frown but nod as she looked down at her kills, looks like one trophy would have to do.

But one was better than nothing, she made sure it was secure on her belt before following her comrades into the jungle once more. She did pause however when the feeling of being watched came back, this time stronger. Shivering she looked around but saw nothing, shaking her head she turned and ran after her group.

If the group had stayed longer they would have seen something moving around the camp, the air moving around it as it arrived at the box where Mac had squished a scorpion. The rippling air picked up the scorpion with a growl before looking over at Kacela's kills, it purred looking between the jungle and the kills. After a few seconds, it moved over to the kills as the sound of a blade being drawn rang out.

 **WITH THE GROUP**

It has been a while now but the group was moving steadily through the jungle, Kacela was behind Billy as they kept an eye out for any hostiles. The heat seemed to increase to the point Kacela was sweating up a storm, she huffs as they came to a stop for a short rest.

Sitting down Kacela huffs again before taking her bow and arrows, rifle, and handgun off along with her vest, army jacket, and T-shirt off. This left her in her fishnet long sleeved top and sports bra, sighing in relief she put her weapons back on and whistled getting Hawkins attention.

"Catch!" Kacela said throwing the pieces of clothing at him which he caught.

"Gee, thanks," Hawkins said sarcastically as he put them in his backpack, Kacela chuckles as she stood up only to hear a commotion.

Looking over she saw the woman from the camp trying to escape only for Pancho to stop her, Kacela saw no logic in the woman running away. Cause if she did escape them then where would she run too?

Turning she followed Billy down a small hill section, that's when the feeling returned. The feeling of being watched, Kacela tensed up as did Billy who walked over to a small clearing. She followed and stood by him as he stared at a spot in the trees.

' _There is something there_ ' Kacela thought as she looked at the trees.

For a moment Kacela thought she saw something move but at the same time, she didn't. It was like the air just moved, was she seeing things? Or was one of her wounds infected? Either way, her instincts were screaming at her to be cautious.

She pulled out and held her rifle loosely, she briefly glanced at Dutch as he walked over. Looking back at the tree she narrowed her eyes, something was defiantly there. But what could hide so perfectly in the trees?

"What is wrong with you two?" Dutch asked snapping both Billy and Kacela out of it making them look at him.

Kacela glanced back at the tree but the feeling was less now like it had moved.

Billy spoke first "Something is in those trees," He nodded towards a group of trees making Dutch look over.

"Do you see anything? Up there," Billy said as Kacela felt the feeling return but not as strongly as before.

"Nothing, what do you think?" Dutch asked as Billy stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I guess it was nothing major," Billy said as Kacela sighs.

"It could be anything, you are never certain with the jungle and its tricks," Kacela said keeping the strange feeling to herself.

The main reason was that she did not know what was causing the feeling, she knew someone or something was watching her. But without solid proof she didn't want to alert the team to a false threat, it would be better to get some proof and learn who her watcher was before alerting the group.

She forced herself to relax as Billy moved on ahead, she was about to follow him when a sound made her turn around to see the woman hit Pancho with a small log and take off running. Dutch whistled making Hawkins run after her, Kacela cursed as the feeling left. A feeling of dread rose up in her as she took off after Hawkins.

She ran for a bit until she arrived to see the woman trying to crawl away, why was she crawling? Where was Hawkins? She quickly knelt down and pulled the woman up only to reel back a bit at seeing blood across the right side of her face! Where did she get this? Kacela licked her dry lips as she heard footsteps behind her.

Pancho arrived and ran to Kacela's side, he was shocked by the blood but then noticed something on the ground, looking he saw a trail of blood leading away. He nudged Kacela making her look at him, he pointed at the blood trail making Kacela stand up.

She nods before looking at the woman with a small glare and pointed at her then at the ground, a clear signal to stay put, the woman still in shock nods as Pancho and Kacela followed the blood trail. They saw Hawkin's backpack and weapon on the ground with blood on the items pushing some foliage and bush aside they arrived at what could only be described as a bloody mess on the ground.

"By the gods," Kacela muttered as Pancho covered his mouth trying not to gag at the sight and smell.

' _What could have caused this?_ ' Kacela thought as she stared at the mess, that couldn't be Hawkin's! Could it?

Kacela glanced up when a noise reached her ears, strangely it sounded like a purring noise but the rustling foliage it was hard to tell.

Shaking it off Kacela looked back at the mess, she was now sure something was up. First the feeling of being watched and now followed, her team mate was now gone and a bloody mess left behind.

But the main questions at this point was what was it causing all this? Why did it kill Hawkin's? Why was it watching her and the group?

Kacela was gonna answer these questions one way or another, that she was sure of.

* * *

Done!

Next chapter is when chaos breaks out! Plus Kacela gets a visitor.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4

In this chapter, chaos breaks out! Plus Kacela gets a visitor.

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story.

Let's do some reviews!

 **Mariah** : I like your idea but I don't think it's my kind of story but it's still a brilliant story and a solid plot as far as I can see, good luck with it and I hope someone ends up writing it in the future. Also, he does like what he sees.

 **Sides'sunshane** : Her encounter with the yautja will be something to see, plus I was trying to base Kacela on a strong hunter type person who is confident in what she does. A nice match for our hunter. Also, how did you know I was gonna do a chapter from the Predator's POV? It will be shorter than the other chapters though.

 **Now, I do NOT own Aliens vs Predator, just my Oc and story idea!**

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hunter or Hunted?

 **THE JUNGLE**

Kacela turned away from the bloody mess as Pancho gripped her shoulder, he looked shaken and was a little pale. She heard the rest of the team arrive looking over she looked back at Pancho and motioned to him before pointing at the group.

Pancho nods and headed over as Kacela looked back at the mess, her eyes narrowing in on a pair of glasses in the mess. She knew in her heart that Hawkins was dead, no one would be able to survive this much blood-loss and trauma. Whoever had attacked him had hit him hard and fast judging by the blood spatter she had seen on the woman.

' _Let's see, fact one, our killer is a hunter a very_ _experienced_ _hunter if it's the same one who skinned those men that is. Fact two, judging by how Hawkins was killed the hunter is fast and strong but how did the hunter not leave any footprints behind?_ ' Kacela thought as Dutch arrived.

"What in gods name?" Dutch said shocked and in disbelief, he stared at the mess with wide eyes, Kacela glanced at him as he looked at her for answers.

"We think it's Hawkins," Pancho said making Dutch look at him.

"Where the hell is his body?" Dutch asked looking back at the bloody mess.

"There's no sign of it," Kacela said as she licked her dry lips.

"Ask her what happened," Dutch said making Pancho nod and go over to where the woman was.

"Kacela," Dutch said making her turn to him.

"Do you think a hunter from your tribe did this?" Dutch asked he knew that Kacela's tribe had some rogues who had defected, could it be one of them?

"No, the kill was too quick and no tracks left behind, whoever did this is far beyond anyone in my tribe elite or otherwise," Kacela said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her braided hair making the metal decorations on them clank together.

"I see," Dutch said casting one last look at the mess and looked back at his sister in all but blood.

"Be careful, sister," Dutch said making Kacela give him a small smile.

"I will be, brother," Kacela said as Dutch reached over and gripped her shoulder and gave it a small shake.

Dutch then went back to the others as Kacela looked around the area again trying to find any clues or tracks she might have missed, once again she came up with nothing.

Raised voices made Kacela look over her shoulder, sighing she went back over to her squad. Unaware of the presence watching her in the trees, it tilted it's head to the side before following her a quiet purr leaving it as it did so.

"Hold it! Why didn't they take his radio or his weapon?" Dutch asked as Kacela arrived.

"Why didn't she escape?" Dutch asked as Kacela walked over and knelt beside the woman.

She reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a rag, she used it to clean some of the blood off of the womans face. This got her a greatful look as Dillon spoke up.

"Hopper," Dillon said making Dutch look at his over his shoulder.

"What?" Dutch asked slightly confused.

"They did thr same thing to Jum Hopper," Dillon said as Dutch turned to face the group.

Kacela stood up from cleaning the womans face letting her keep the cloth as Kacela stood on guard, she had a bad feeling in her gut.

"I want Hawkins' body found, sweep pattern. Double back, 50 meters, let's go," Dutch ordered as Kacela went to move Dutch stopped her.

"Kacela, stay with her," Dutch said making Kacela nod, she went over and helped her fellow female up as Dillon joined the search.

"Be careful guys!" Kacela yelled after them as Blain laughs while Billy gave her the thumbs up as Pancho chuckled.

"We will be sweet cheeks!" He yelled back making Kacela roll her eyes playfully as she guided the woman through the foliage.

"What a day this is turning out to be," Kacela muttered under her breath before looking at the woman, she couldn't keep calling her the woman now could she?

"So, you got a name?" Kacela asked pausing in their search.

The woman hesitates as she glanced around still a little shaken up, she then spoke saying "Anna,"

"I am Kacela," Kacela said only to pause when Anna looked at her facial markings with curiosity.

"I'm from the tribe in the Rocky Mountains, I'm an elite hunter," Kacela said making Anna nod as she reached up and touched her skull necklace that was a little dirty from the jungle and recent camp attack.

A noise made both females jump followed by gunfire and Mac's yells, Kacela quickly grabbed Anna's hand and lead her over only to see everyone fireing into the jungle. Kacela quickly covered Anna with her body as bullets flew, she managed to glance up to see Mac using Blain's minigun and Blain laying down on the ground unmoving.

' _Oh, Blain_ ' Kacela thought only to duck her head down as dirt and wood flew around them.

Soon the gunfire stopped, Kacela looked up as Mac took his finger off the Minigun trigger. Poor Mac looked shell shocked, his eyes fixated on the jungle. What had he seen to cause him to react like this?

Kacela got up helping Anna up as she uncovered her ears, she walked over being cautious.

"What happened?" Dutch asked not taking his gun off the patch of jungle they had been shooting at.

"I saw it," Mac said still on shock.

"You saw what?" Dutch asked as Kacela moved closer while Anna spotted something and moved over to it.

"I saw it!" Mac said firmly making Dutch turn to him.

Sharing a look with Dillon who looked on edge as Dutch did, the major then looked at Pancho and Billy signaling to them to check out the area. They quickly ran off to check for any hostiles they may have hit.

Kacela meanwhile knelt down and turned Blain onto his back, she winced at seeing his chest buested open like this. She reached up and closed his eyes in respect, she placed her hand on his face and said a silent prayer as Dillon and Dutch knelt down beside her.

"Blain," Dutch said sadly as he looked the wound over.

"No powered burns, no shrapnel," Dutch said as Kacela pulled her hand away.

"The wound's all fused, cauterised. What the hell could have done this to a man?" Dillon asked as Kacela sighs.

"Mac," Dutch said looking up at Mac who was still starting at the jungle.

"Mac, look at me!" Dutch said snapping Mac out of it making him look at Dutch.

"Who did this?" Dutch asked gesturing to Blain.

"I don't know, goddamn it, I saw something," Mac said as Kacela stood up taking note that Anna was gone and went to get her as Pancho and Billy returned.

"Not a thing, not a fuckin' trace, no blood, no bodies. We hit nothing," Pancho said as Dutch stood up looking at the jungle.

He knew they had to move now or else someone else would get picked off, he turned to Dillon.

"Dillon, better get on the radio, Mac," Dutch said looking at his sergeant who looking at the jungle once again.

"Sergeant!" Dutch said snapping Mac out of it.

"Yes sir?" Mac asked as he glanced at Blain's body.

"I want a defensive position above that ridge mined with everything we've got," Dutch ordered before looking down at Blain.

"Put him in his poncho, take him with us," Dutch said as he moved as Pancho was about to do as ordered only for Mac to speak up.

"I got him," Mac said making Dutch and Pancho share a look before moving out to let Mac have a moment and collect himself as he dealt with Blain.

Kacela who found Anna saw that she was touching a leaf, she reached over grabbing Anna's shoulder making her jump and turn to her.

"Come on Anna, we need to move," Kacela said making Anna nod and follow her but not before whiping something on her pants as she did so.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 **AT THE SMALL RIDGE**

Kacela grunts a bit as she sat at the base of a tree checking her waist wound over, Anna sat beside her as Dutch and Billy stood on guard. Mac was busy setting up traps as Dillon and Pancho worked on the radio.

She huffs as she pulled her top down, her wound was not infected but it did sting everynow and then. Along with her other wounds, she then looks down at her hip and took off the skull trophy. She looked it over as Anna glanced at her then at her pant leg where a faint green glow was seen, Anna gulps looking back at Kacela as she ran a finger along the skull's nose before placing it back om her hip.

Kacela was about to get up when a loud roar made her stop, she looked at Anna who looked at her in shock and slight fear before looking over at Dillon as he talked on the radio. Kacela gulps a bit as she looked over at Billy who looked at her, both trackers knew that whatever that roar belonged to it was not of this world.

' _We are being hunted I have no doute about that but thw question is by who?_ ' Kacela thought as she got up and pulled out a dagger to check it over.

She heard Dillon curse making her look over as Dillon handed the radio back to Pancho who put it away.

"They say we're still in too far and they can't risk coming in after us," Dillon said as Dutch said down near Anna and Kacela.

"We're assets, Dillon, expendable assets," Dutch said as Kacela fliped her knife up and down before putting it away.

"It comes with the job, I can accept it," Dillon said though Kacela could see the faint fear in his eyes.

"Bullshit, you're just like the rest of us," Kacela said making Dillon go silent.

"Shitload of good a chopper's gonna do us in here anyhow," Pancho said as he finished packing the radio.

Kacela then noticed Mac walking over, her heart went out to him. He and Blaim had been close as brothers, heck at one point during a previous mission together she said to call the brothers for back-up. That had gotten her some confused looks at the time, she went over and placed a hand on his shoulder in silent comfert. He glanced at her for a moment before giving a small nod, thankful for the gesture. Kacela nods as she went back to Anna.

Mac crouched and sat down as Kacela stood with arms crossed.

"Sergeant? Sergeant! Sergeant!" Dillon said making Mac look at him.

"Who hit us today?" Dillon asked as everyone minus Billy looked at Mac.

"I don't know, I only saw one of them camouflaged. He was there, those eyes disappeared," Mac said catching Dutch's attention at the last bit.

"What was that?" Dutch asked.

"Those eyes, they, they disappeared," Mac said before looking at Dutch.

"I know one thing, Major. I drew and fired straight at it capped off 200 rounds in the Minigun...Full pack, nothing...nothing on this earth could have lived. Not at that range," Mac said adding more questions than Kacela liked.

' _Not of this Earth? Just what did you see Mac?_ ' Kacela thought in worry as she watched Mac.

"Mac, you take first watch then you get some rest," Dutfh said making Mac nod and get up.

"Mac," Kacela said getting his attention making him look at her as she threw her gun to him which he caught.

He nods in thanks before going off to set up post as Dillon pointed at Anna.

"Ask her. Ask her what she saw, ask her happened to Hawkins," Dillon said as he lowered his hand.

Pancho looked at Dutch who nods saying "Go ahead, ask her,"

Pancho looked at Anna and said something in spanish, Anna resonded in kind and Pancho sighs frustrated.

"She says the same fuckin' thing, the jungle it came alive and took him," Pancho said as Kacela got the feeling she was missing something for some reason.

Pancho then looked at Billy and Kacela.

"Billy, Kacela, you both know something, what is it?" Pancho asked Kacela could hear the fear in his voice.

Billy looked over speaking up first. "I'm scared, Pancho," He said as Kacela glanced at him in surprise to took a lot to get Billy scared.

"Bullshit, you ain't afraid of no man," Pancho countered as Billy looked back at the jungle.

"There's something out there waiting for us and it ain't no man," Billy said as he got up and looked at everyone.

"We're all gonna die," Billy said before walking off as Kacela ran a hand through her dreadlocks.

"Billy is right, something is waiting for us in this jungle and its deadly," Kacela said as she moved and helped Anna up.

She lead Anna over to a big tree and let Anna sit down to rest and make herself comfortable, Kacela did a quick check on some of the traps and trip wires before settling down herself.

"Try and get some sleep, we're gonna need it for tomorrow," Kacela said to Anna who nods as Kacela closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 **NIGHT TIME**

Anna sighs quietly as she lay on the ground trying to sleep, she rolled onto her side and looked up at the night sky. It was a full moon tonight, she could hear the many jungle creatures out and about.

She was about to close her eyes and try to drift off again when something caught her eyes, looking she went stiff and tried not to move. There above where Kacela was sleeping the air was moving and shifting, the moonlight seemed to bend around it.

Anna held her breath as the air went still before it changed and faded away to show a tall and imposing figure, it gave a quiet clicking noise as it knelt down above Kacela. It then reached down to its belt and pulled out three human skulls and placed them beside her, looking closer Anna saw that they had been decorated with strange symbols.

The thing purrs as it reached up and touched Kacela's cheek making her move slightly in her sleep, it was then that Anna recognised the being in front of her from the stories she had heard from her home. She let out a small gasp as a flare went off making the creature growl and vanish as Kacela woke up startled by the noise.

Anna sat up as the rippling air moved away while Kacela ran towards the yelling, Anna gulps as she looked at the skulls on the ground.

She hoped to the gods that Kacela was prepared for she had gotten the attention of the demon who makes trophies of man.

* * *

Done! I hope guys like it.

Next chapter we have some insight from the Predator's POV.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5

In this chapter, we have some insight from the Predator's POV.

Just a little heads up this is going to be a bit shorter than the other chapters. Also, the Preds name is Savage and it will be a bit odd since I'm still learning all I can about Yautja culture so if something is not right then I apologize in advance.

Also, big thanks to **Maetorial Artemis** for reading over the chapter. The support is really appreciated, thank you!

 **I do NOT own Aliens Vs Predator, only my Oc's and story idea!**

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 5: A hunters view

 **THE JUNGLE**

He had come here to hunt worthy prey at first, the Oomans made nice trophies for his wall. He had arrived at this jungle during the perfect year, it was hot and a perfect place for him to hunt.

At first, the prey was simple just some Oomans that wandered too far from a big camp in the jungle. But there was too many for him to take on at the moment, he was confused when he saw one Ooman tied up until he realized it was a prisoner but seeing as this was between the inhabitants he left them alone and went back into the jungle in search of prey.

It was two days later when a group of humans came into the jungle each had weapons, he followed them for a bit until one of the men in charge somehow saw him and opened fire. He quickly dispatched the Oomans but he kept the skull of the leader, he had been a brave one facing him head-on.

Savage clicks as he held the Ooman skull in his hand, it was a nice trophy. He was about to place it in his skull bag when a noise made him look up, he clicks spotting two of the Ooman aircraft flying just above the jungle.

He put the skull away and jumped from tree to tree until he arrived at where the craft stopped, he stayed hidden as he watched a group of Oomans exit the aircraft. A group of 8 Oomans, each looked strong and carried weapons.

Savage looked from each Ooman when his eyes landed on the 8th member of the group, an Ooman female but very different from the one he saw at that camp. He switched his masks vision mode to get a better look at the group, mostly at the female.

She was tall standing at 6'10", which was short compared to his species females but still tall for an Ooman female. She also had a muscled build that showed she was a warrior, her 'hair' as the Ooman's called it was done into tight dreadlocks with decorations mixed in.

It showed she was of warrior status and her face was marked to show this as well, her eyes watched the jungle with a predatory gaze making him click in curiosity.

Was this female a hunter like he was? A movement made him look down at the female's neck to see a necklace of skulls, he gave a pleased purr at seeing this.

"Kacela! Billy! You're both on tracking," A male Ooman ordered snapping Savage out of his observing.

The female nods and joined the long-haired male called Billy at the front of the group, so, her name was Kacela? Strange but he liked it.

Moving he followed the group at a distance not wanting them to discover him just yet he wanted to observe the interesting female some more, he watched as they moved quietly through the Jungle following Kacela and the male called Billy.

He was impressed with how Kacela moved through the plant life, her moves were calculated each step made little sound. A strange feeling hit his chest as one of the males in the group got close to talk with her, he didn't like it when he got that close and told her something.

He stopped himself from drawing his blades as they arrived at a crashed Ooman aircraft, one of the leaner smaller males called 'Pancho' and the dark-skinned one called 'Dillon' went to investigate it while the male tracker looked around at the area before calling the huntress to his side. Savage hung from a tree as he watched them inspect some Ooman tracks, he was impressed with how they picked the scene apart.

He clicks quietly follows them as they followed a trail, it wasn't long until they found some of his kills. He watched as the female looked his kills over and taking in how he had skinned them, for some reason it made him tense up and his heart race. He relaxed when the female pulled away both shocked and impressed it seemed as she went over to the leader and reported to him.

After a few minutes of talking the male seemed upset after the other dark-skinned Ooman threw something at him, Savage felt something stab him in the gut when Kacela held the leader's shoulder but relaxed when he noticed it was one of comfort.

We're these two related? Savage shook his head as he focused back on the group, he watched as his kills were cut down as the female walked over to the other males but stopped suddenly. He froze as her head snapped over to look in his direction, he remained still so he would not give away his position. He felt his breath get caught in his throat when her eyes locked onto him, it sent a shiver down his spine.

He never knew Oomans could have that shade of green eyes, Savage then heard the lead male speak snapping the females attention back to him as he gave an order making the Oomans move.

' _She would make a fine mate_ ' Savage thought before jolting as if he had been punched in the gut.

Mate? Did he really see this female Ooman hunter as a potential mate? He had been thinking of searching for a suitable life mate recently, was it possible that this female hunter was that mate?

He clicks looking down at the group in thought, he did feel attracted to the female hunter and she was skilled from what he had seen so far. His mask's scanners told him she was also unmated and in her prime for bearing strong pups, his mandibles pulled into a yautja version of a smirk as he jumped to another tree watching as the female tensed up as if sensing his presence.

He would wait to see how she took down her prey before he made up his mind, if she proved her worth then he would court her as a life mate.

With his mind made up Savage continued his pursuit of the group until they arrived at the big Ooman camp, he settled down in a tree and watched as the leading Ooman took control as he surveyed the camp. He had to admit he was impressed with how the males took out the guards of the camp, he grins when the female broke the male's neck with ease and it was done quietly too.

She then took out a bow and arrow and stood ready to fire, an explosion distracted him as chaos erupted in the camp. Savage ducked a stray bullet as he watched the fighting, he put his mask through its paces as he tracked the female. He felt a purr building in his chest as he watched her take down her enemies, each move wasted no excess energy and the kills were impressive. Her teammates were also impressive, watching each other's backs and after a few minutes, the camp went quiet.

Savage growls as he lost sight of the female, she had gotten a few wounds from her fight and most likely went to heal them. After a minute she reappeared dragging four kills to the middle of the camp, her teammates look the other way as she pulled out a knife and began to remove the first kills skull. Savage purrs at the sight, his mandibles flaring as he watched her remove the skin and muscle then the brain until only a skull remained.

He was sure of it now, she was the perfect mate for him. He waited and watched as the male leader who he now learned was called 'Dutch' arrived and talked with the other tracker 'Billy' and after a few minutes Dutch ordered everyone to move out making Kacela sad as she looked at her kills before getting up placing the skull on her belt.

Savage was then distracted as he saw the dark-skinned Ooman remove something from his fellow dark-skinned male, who had a smaller Ooman female tied up with him, the male and tied up female then went off as the first dark-skinned one crushed the thing he removed under his foot. Savage tilted his head wondering what it was while recording what the man said, he then heard laughter making him look over at the male tracker to see him laughing. Thinking it would be useful later, Savage recorded the laughter.

Savage noticed the group leaving the camp, he saw his female stop and glance around looking tense before running to catch up with her group. He scanned the area before jumping down, he looked around at the fallen bodies before arriving at the box the dark-skinned Ooman had stood on. Reaching down he picked up what the male had crushed, it was a small native insect and a quick scan showed it was a scorpion.

Savage clicks as he looked up from the scorpion and over to Kacela's kills, she had been unable to claim the rest of her trophies which would not do.

An idea then hit Savage making him purr as he dropped the scorpion and extended his wrist blades, he knelt down and with skilled hands quickly removed the three skulls along with added spines.

He gave a purr looking each one over, the skulls were perfect for a courting gift. Savage took out a separate bag and place the bloody skulls inside, he stood up and made his way into the jungle. After a long search he located a nice tree and climbed to the top, he sat down and pulled the three skulls out. He placed them beside him and pulled out his tools, he then set about cleaning the three skulls and then used a laser to burn his clan symbol and language into them.

He also carved some intricate patterns among the symbols, he clicks in satisfaction at his work. He put the skulls on his belt and got up, his mask came to life as he set off to find the Ooman squad.

While he moved his mind went to the fact that the group was trying to leave the jungle, this made him growl a bit. He would not be able to court Kacela if she left! He needed to figure out how to prolong her stay, he also needed to deal with the rival males traveling with her.

He knew the leader Ooman had some kind of relation to his chosen he just needed to find out what it was. The other male's he knew were her squad mates but they also posed a threat to his claim, he also needed to prove his worth to his chosen as well. He needed to show her that he was worthy of her attention.

Savage landed in a tree and after a quick scan crouched down as the squad arrived in the area.

He watched as Billy walked ahead of the group but stopped and looked at his location, he stopped and stood still. Savage knew the Ooman could sense him, he was one of those spiritual aware Oomans he had seen some of them on his last visit to this planet. The Ooman held something around his neck as Kacela joined him, she stood tense with her weapon at the ready.

Savage then noticed she lacked some clothing leaving her in a fishnet style Ooman top, this showed some black tribal markings across her skin. He saw the ones on her waist going both up and down her indicating that she had the markings all over her body, he found himself wanting to discover what the rest of the markings looked like.

Savage held back a growl as Dutch walked over and got the attention of the tracker and huntress, they talked for a minute before making a motion to move when a noise made them turn to see the tied up female hit one of the males and take off running. Savage growls as Kacela took off after the second female and squadmate who chased the female.

He followed as well but made it before the huntress to witness the male grab the female, his mask's scanners pinged as it told him that the small female was carrying a newly developing pup! He heard her yells as the male said something while handling her roughly which set the male yautja off, he jumped down and attacked ripping the male away from the pregnant female.

New life was sacred and to be protected! He felt a little bad for killing his chosen's squadmate but he had to defend the pregnant female, his honor demanded no less.

Savage after calming down glanced at the small female only to see her stained with blood and frozen still, he huffs picking up the dead male and dragging him away. Once he was back up in the tree he quickly tied the body up, he would come back for the skull later.

Voices made him look over to see Dutch talking to Kacela, he knew that she would dislike him for this but a new hunt had started once he killed the male of her squad and he could not stop himself now his pride as a hunter kicking in now.

He watched as Dutch held her shoulder before he calling her 'sister' so they were related, this made things a bit harder since in order to continue courting Kacela he would have to get her brothers approval. He knew exactly how dangerous brothers could be while defending their female sibling's honor, he had seen it many times while living with his clan.

He watched as the group talked for a moment before splitting up, the pregnant female now in the care of Kacela. Good, she would be protected with the female huntress. He then noticed the male with the biggest weapon who had just relaxed after spotting a native creature emerge from the foliage.

Thinking fast he raised his arm and shot a single blade at the male, it missed him but grazed his head. Savage switched to his shoulder cannon and fired killing the male from behind, he then jumped down to check his kill over. A noise made him look over to see the dark-skinned Ooman called 'Mac' arrive, he must have seen his mask vision mode flash as it changed since he yelled and opened fire.

Savage was quick to run and avoid the gunfire but growls as a bullet hit his left leg, he went back up into the trees and away from the gunfire. He needed to take care of his leg now before he could face the squad again and claim his recent kill, he was getting annoyed at the Ooman guns the bullets stung like hell! Annoying too.

Soon he arrived at a high up tree and settled down, wincing slightly he de-cloaked and pulled out his medi-kit and started by cleaning and disinfecting his wound. He then pulled out a device and pressed it on the wound before applying pressure, Savage then roars loudly in pain as the bullet was pushed out. Pushing through the pain he quickly sealed the wound and cleaned his skin and armor of blood, he did not want his blood to give away his position while cloaked.

After taking care of his armor Savage waited until night fell before setting out to find the Ooman squad, he did find them but paused to take in the traps they had laid out. It was impressive, set up to alert anyone within range of intruders. Still, not enough to keep him out.

He looked around before spotting one of the native animals, a boar if he remembered correctly. He nods and with quick movements, he used his clawed hand to swipe at the animal scaring it, he watched as the animal ran off towards the traps. It would take a few minutes to get there, just enough time for him to get what he came for.

Savage moved in and quickly located the Ooman he killed, he was about to take it when his mask picked up two signatures close by. Looking over he noticed it was Kacela's heat signature, purring he glanced at the body before moving over to her.

He ignored the smaller female as he de-cloaked giving soft clicks of interest and knelt down to get a closer look at his chosen mate, Savage then remembered the skulls on his belt. Reaching down he pulled them off and placed them beside her, she deserved to have her kills after all. Then out of curiosity he reached over and held Kacela's cheek, it was soft and smooth compared to his own skin and felt strangely nice.

Kacela moved a bit in her sleep as he watched her, Savage then growled as the traps went off alerting the group. He almost forgot about the decoy he used, his mask picked up Kacela waking from her sleep making his quickly cloak and vanish from view as Kacela woke up and quickly raced towards the noises.

Unaware of the predator now escaping with his prize and the predator himself unaware of the eyes that had watched him leave his own gifts behind.

* * *

Done! Man! This took forever to do!

I just hope I got it right, I've never done something from the Predator's POV before.

Anyway, it's gonna be a while before the next chapter comes out with since I've got projects at home that need my urgent attention along with Christmas that is on the way.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
